The Point of No Return
by Pretty Primadonna
Summary: [AU] Things go a little different than Ethan expected when Evil Benny came to visit him at his house. This Benny is dangerous, and Ethan learns this a tad too late. Now, after everything is over and done, will he still see Benny, his best friend, in the same light? [slash ethan/benny; dark themes]
1. Chapter 1: Evil Benny

**Warning**: This is an M-rated story for good reason. This will be dark and angsty, and not for the faint of heart. **It includes themes of physical abuse and sexual molestation.** Do not say I didn't warn you.

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan [male/male slash]**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Evil Benny**

"Ethan, Benny's here!... I think…"

Ethan was half way up the stairs when his father's voice reached his ears. He frowned slightly as the last words his dad said. What did he meant by them? Rolling his eyes at the oddness, he walked down the stairs and raced for the door.

He got to the porch, and just as his father said, Benny was right there waiting. It didn't occur to Ethan in that moment how strange that was, because Benny usually just entered the house as if he owned it, without even knocking at the door. But since he was so surprise to see his friend earlier than anticipated, he didn't thought of it.

"Hey Benny, you're here early. That's a first." He grinned.

That grin faltered however, when Benny started to stare at him with a sly smirk playing on his lips. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm also not here at all, Ethan. Give me a call at home."

Ethan's frown returned to his face as he picked up his phone from his pockets. "What, you and your grandmother changed your voicemail again?"

As he dialed, he didn't see the immense look of annoyance Benny shoot at him. As he waited, Ethan noticed Benny had a toothpick in his mouth. Just when he was about to ask about it, the rings went off and surprisingly, a juvenile voice he recognized too well spoke to him in the other line.

"You got Benny!"

Ethan's face dropped as he saw Benny's smirk stretched out wickedly, as if he just had played a naughty prank on someone. He felt his heart quickening inside his ribcage as he understood what was happening, and couldn't help pressed the phone harshly into his ear.

"Hello Ethan? Ethan, I have caller ID, I know it's you."

"B-Benny?"

"Dude, I think I won't be there on time. I told grandma about the camera and I'm in big trouble now, so I'll talk to you later… or tomorrow."

"Benny, wait!"

"Gotta go, see you!"

The real Benny hanged up, and Ethan stood there watching the doppelganger version of his best friend, eying him viciously with the unwavering smirk.

Ethan swallowed hard the lump in his throat and took a step backwards. "What are you?"

Benny tilted his head to the side, and something shifted in those green eyes. "Me? Why, I'm your best friend!" Benny took a step forward.

"No, you're not!" Ethan hurried to close the door, but unlike real Benny, this Benny was strong enough to push him out the way and let himself in.

Benny looked around with an indifferent look, before returning his attention to Ethan, his smirk again on full-force.

"I know you," He took a step forward, and Ethan headed for the staircase. "I know you're going to try and stop us from our plans."

"Get out of my house!" Ethan shouted as he continued to walk up the stairs, but Benny followed him at a steady speed.

"No, I don't think so," Benny sounded almost apathetic, and that just made Ethan feel even more nervous. One thing was to fight witches, vampires, and evil dolls. Another thing was to fight his own best friend, even if this wasn't real Benny. They arrived to the second floor, and Ethan headed for his room in a mad dash. Benny followed a second later.

"Why are you running away from me? I thought we were friends," Benny said mockingly as he locked Ethan's door from the inside. Ethan stumbled into his bed, but quickly rolled over to the side, away from the person who claimed to be his friend.

Ethan's back was pressed against the window panel, and from the corner of his eye, he saw his dad getting into his car and turning on the engine. Ethan's mother and Jane had gone to the groceries half an hour ago and now, his father was leaving the house too.

He was completely alone with an evil Benny who was slowly advancing on him.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered.

"I want to warn you," Benny sounded almost cheerful, but his eyes were ice. "You better stay out of our plans,"

"Warning accepted," Ethan said, his snide remarks never missing in moments like this. Benny had him cornered in that small space of his bedroom, and he had nowhere to run, or hide.

"Also, I guess I could have a little fun with you," Benny said in a husky low voice, and Ethan's eyes widened slightly.

"Fun?"

He never saw, or expected the backhand that smacked his face and made him twirled. He hadn't thought Benny possessed that much strength, but he did, and now his head bobbed as it hit the wall beside him. He fell onto the floor, a blooming headache forming at his temples.

"Yes, isn't this fun?!" For the first time, Benny's laugh, which he had always found warm and reassuring, was now the scariest and most horrible sound he had ever heard. Benny's leg lifted and he gave a nice pointed kick into Ethan's stomach, and the poor boy on the floor started gagging for air.

"S-top.." Ethan tried to said, but his voice abated.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Benny has always thought so. Too scared to ask girls out, and still needing a babysitter to watch over you. So weak, so stupid, so helpless…" Benny's voice echoed over the sound of his blood rushing inside his brain, but he understood each word.

"My nicer side, of course, would never say it, but he pities you." Benny gave him another kick, this time to his ribcage. He wasn't that sure he fractured something, and gave him another kick for good measure

"T-that's a-a l-lie…" Ethan tried to say. Benny knelt before him, and grabbed the front of his shirt in a quick motion. Before Ethan could try to push him away though, Benny's large hand became a fist, and it hit Ethan square on the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's not. I still can't understand why the nicer me would hang out with you. He has the potential to be great, if he only learned to master his spells and magic and spent less time with you. He's falling to his imminent failure, and it will be all your fault, so don't be surprised if the real Benny one day comes to beat you up just like I'm doing."

Benny grabbed him by the short hair on the back of his neck and gave him a harsh tug before smacking his head against the floor boards, one, two, three times. Ethan choked on his blood before throwing it up all over his clothes.

He was in pain, but it wasn't a type of pain he couldn't deal with. He had been the target of bullies ever since he could remember, and he had been beaten up to a pulp more than once. What was making this unbearable was that fact that it was his best friend who was attacking him, and for the life of him, he couldn't find the strength inside him to fight back. All those words, said by Benny's voice, were scarring on his mind, and they played again and again, as Benny continued to hit him and break him.

He didn't feel himself move, until he realized he was laying down on a soft surface, which he later recognized as his bed. He felt dirty thanks to all the sweat and blood and all he wanted was to take a long bath to sooth his aching muscles. And maybe alert the others of just how dangerous the evil twins were. He thought evil Benny had finally left him alone, but to his misfortune, he was wrong. Benny's head was hovering over him, and Ethan wished he had the power to wipe off the devious grin off his face.

"A-are y-you d-done?" He managed to ask, his cheekiness never missing.

"That's another thing Benny dislike about you. You're so cheeky to your betters. I was thinking about leaving you alone finally, but I guess you still haven't learned your lesson, eh?"

Curse his mouth, Ethan thought privately as he wondered what Benny would do next. He didn't think he could stay conscious enough to stand through another beating. He just wanted everything to be over with.

He didn't notice Benny was watching him, as if he was an animal trapped in a cage at the zoo, with eyes filled with spitefulness and just plain malice. Ethan suspected something was going on inside that terrible mind, for Benny to be so quiet all of a sudden. The fear settled in his heart as he waited for what was to come.

"Has Benny ever confessed to you he thinks you're really cute?"

_What?_ Ethan struggled to keep his eyes open, even though all he wanted was to fall in a dreamless sleep, with his body covered in blood and all. The words barely registered in his mind, but he did felt confused at them.

"Now that I'm seeing you clearly, weak and fragile, I can see the appeal. You're quite a beauty, Ethan. Benny seem to have good tastes, even if it's you. Too bad my nicer side is too much of an idiot to do something about it."

"W-what a-are y-you—"

Benny bent his head over and laced his lips with Ethan's, running his lips over the trace of fresh blood, swallowing it quickly. Ethan was too numb to realize he was having his first real kiss with a guy who just beat him up and the guy being an evil shadow of his best friend. The kiss didn't stop, and it became more heated every passing second, as Benny's tongue violated through his mouth and tasted every spot and corner.

Benny's cold hands ran down Ethan's body, his caress more like a harsh scratch to his skin. He held Ethan's body firmly into place, and with a free hand, he lifted Ethan's shirt, revealing the now purple bruises over his torso and a pair of pink small nipples. Ethan tried to move his hips away, feeling greatly disgusted with himself, but Benny pinned him down by straddling him, and Ethan couldn't help groan at the feeling of friction on his crotch, which just made Benny smile widely.

"You like that? It seems like you do. Don't worry, if you're a good boy, I might even make this enjoyable for you."

"N-no…" Ethan coughed.

The right side of Benny's lips rose into another devilish grin as he lean down and took one of Ethan's nipples into his mouth, making the smaller boy moan unwillingly. The hisses and the groans were like music to evil Benny's ears, and he craved for more. He wondered what other sounds he could get the smaller boy to emit if he continued with his ministrations. If his nicer side wouldn't have a taste of the boy currently under him, he would. It just came to him that Ethan was an exquisite creature, one he would love to taint and ruin. After he was finish with him, Ethan would never be the same again, and he feasted in that powerful feeling as his hand traveled further down Ethan's precious body.

Evil Benny was sure that after this, the real Benny's and Ethan's relationship won't be the same, which is exactly what he wanted. He didn't mean to go overboard, but he was enjoying him greatly and he wasn't going to stop. Once Ethan was completely broken, his nicer side would see what a bleeding fool he had for a best friend and finally abandon him for good. Ethan didn't deserve the amount of attention he was receiving from Benny, not someone as worthless as Ethan Morgan

Evil Benny rejoiced on the future of his plans as another painful groan escaped Ethan's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, mature themes. If you read through all that, don't complain.**

**I have a thing for evil Benny xD and I hope I get to include in some other story soon.**

**I hereby apologize for any mispelling/missing words in this chapter. English isn't my first language.**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, all credit due to its creators.**


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter Two: Picking Up the Pieces**

The sound of a cell phone ringing, breaking through the quietude of the dark room was what woke Ethan from his slumber. The small device laid innocently beside his jeans on the floor, and the light of the screen provided a dim shade to the room. Ethan watched it going on and off for the longest of moment, not finding enough motivation to move any part of his body, never mind picking it up.

He could hear some small chatter coming from down stairs and Jane's gleeful laugher from her room, but he couldn't bring himself to call someone. He was still horror-struck from the events of the afternoon, and didn't know if he was brave enough to face anyone.

His body was horribly sore and his head ached terribly and Ethan felt simply _dead_.

Slowly, very agonizingly slowly, he rolled over the stained bed covers and with a shaking hand, he picked the corner and pull the cover over him, making a bundle out of himself. He raised his head and laid it on the pillow, his head appreciating the soft touch. His back faced the door, but he heard clearly when it was opened and when soft footsteps entered into his private space.

"Ethan?" The hushed voice of his mother called. "Ethan, its dinner time,"

Ethan couldn't bring himself to respond. He staying as still as a statue and waited for his mother to realized he was too tired and sleepy for dinner. He heard her heaving a sigh and moving closer to his bed. Ethan prayed to any deity out there that she wouldn't catch the scent of dried blood on him.

"My poor baby…" Ethan's mother leaned down and placed a mother's kiss his temple. "You're growing up so fast…"

Mrs. Morgan stood up and leaned down to pick up the cell phone from the floor, later placing it on the bedside table. Ethan waited patiently for her to finally leave, and after he heard his door closing and footsteps fading away, he finally let out the breath he was holding.

"Mum…" He silently called, aching for her touch again. He desperately wanted to call her, to yell after her, for her to give him one of her "everything-will-be-okay" hugs, but he… _couldn't…_

Instead, he shook the bedcovers off his body, and the icy cold wind of the night gave him shivers through his body. With tremendous care Ethan sat down, wincing slightly. Each inch of him was bruised or hurt like hell, and he couldn't help hiss at every small movement. It was torturous and excruciating, but none of it compared to the revulsion he felt. He was completely and utterly disgusted with himself, for being so pathetically weak.

With a shaky hand, he reached out for his cell, thanking his mother inwardly for the helpful gesture. He saw he had four missed calls, two text messages and one voice mail. All from the same number. All from him.

He clicked on the texts messages. Both were short, to the point.

_Ethan, call me back_

_Ethan, call me will you?_

He quickly erased them, and proceeded to hear the voicemail with a still trembling hand.

"_Hey E, give me a quick call when you can. Grandma told me something about that old camera you might want to hear about. The lights are off at your room, but I can see your dad at the garage. Is everything alright? Are you mad I couldn't go like we planned? I'm sorry okay? Please, just call me."_

Ethan erased the voicemail from the cell phone's memory the moment it finished. He began to breathe a little too quickly, and his heart was racing wildly inside his chest.

Benny's voice isn't as soothing and calming as it used to be.

"I need to take a shower," Ethan murmured to himself, and carefully stood up from the bed. He realized he only wore his boxers, which were sticky against his skin. He removed them, and along with his forgotten jeans on the floor and the blue shirt he wore before, he tossed them over the trash can, and buried them until the very deep. He wasn't going to keep them, that was for sure.

With small baby steps, he moved around his bedroom, using his cell phone light as a guide. He picked a fresh change of clothes, and his towels, and headed from the bathroom next to his room, being extra silent. He listened in, and he heard the TV from the family room playing an animated movie for kids with the volume quite high, so for the moment, his mother wasn't going to hear and interrupt him. He locked the bathroom door just in case.

Once he saw himself at the full body mirror, he dropped his clothes at his feet out of shock. Without realizing it, tears of helplessness and desperation began to appear at the corner of his eyes.

There were multiple dark and purple bruises and bite marks all over his body, specifically his arms, middle and neck. He had two black eyes and his nose seemed a bit off. Not the mentions all of the dried blood stuck to his face and hair, and the nail marks over his thighs.

"No… this did not happen…" Ethan didn't wait a second longer and dived under the shower, opening the hot water key. The hot droplets that fell on his body relaxed him as they eased his soreness away but as they grew hotter, it began to sting his already delicate skin. He hissed at the burning, but he didn't cool the water down.

He stood there, his sight blinded because of the fog and his body flushing bright red because of the hot water. His breath hitched as he let out a few sobs while reaching for the soap. Rougher than he intended, he washed his body, again and again, until he thought he couldn't feel the ghost of _his_ touch anymore, until he was sure he wasn't disgusting anymore.

"Get… off,"

His earlier exhaustion met up with him and he slowly sat down on the bathtub floor, and there he stayed for what seemed like hours. He didn't have any willpower left to stand up, never mind returning to his bedroom.

His vicious mind replayed the disastrous memories, and each time he saw that pair of cold green eyes, he grudgingly emitted heartbreaking sobs. In that moment he knew he will be forever haunted by them, along with the chastising smirk.

The worst part was, every time he closed his eyes, he saw those features on the face of his best friend, and that best friend then became his tormentor; his tormentor who had _enjoyed_ seeing him hurt.

He knew, in his heart he knew, that wasn't Benny; the one who hurt him wasn't _his_ Benny.

But it _was_ Benny who hurt him, and touched him, and told him all those things, and who had completely _broken_ him.

Ethan didn't know how he was going to picked himself up and face everything and everyone.

He didn't even answer his father's call when the man knocked on the bathroom door.

…

The next morning, Samantha Morgan moved around Ethan's bedroom, cleaning it up a bit. She knew she wasn't imagining the smell of blood when she came to visit Ethan last night, and she partly wished she had. Her son had been injured, and badly.

Ross had taken a quick trip to the bathroom, and was surprise to hear the shower running. He called for Ethan, but the boy didn't answer. After the fifth call, Ross threw down the door, and found their son laying unmoving in the tub. He immediately called her and she rushed to his side. She still could remember the feeling of her heart breaking as she watched her husband carrying her baby boy back to his room. Still feeling flabbergasted, she walked back to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit, and told Jane to go back to her bedroom.

That night, like the dedicated mother she was, she did her best to heal each and every of her son's bruises. When asked upon it, Ethan only replied that a group of school jocks thought it was a fun joke to push him around a bit. Samantha had to admit it hadn't been the first time Ethan came back home after a bully attack, but it hadn't never been as grave as this one. Ross ranted for hours about how he was going to see the principal and set an official protest to the school's council.

Waking out of her thoughts, she closed the window curtains so the sunlight wouldn't bother the teenage boy. Ethan was running a slight fever, and she thought it wise for him to stay for the day. He now rested peacefully on his bed and as she watched him, Samantha got a sudden flashback of the day Ethan was born and how happy and proud he made her feel. She sat down next to him carefully, caressing the mop of shaggy black hair and smiled softly. She was startled, however, by the sudden sound of her son's cell phone going off. Ethan's face marred into a cute frown as he was woken up abruptly.

"No, go back to sleep sweetie," She said as she turned off the device.

"It might be… something important…"

She read the screen ID, and rolled her eyes. "It's just Benny, darling. I'm sure he can go a day without talking to you. I want to take fully rest, okay?"

"Okay…" He mumbled sleepily and his head fell like a brick over the pillow. Samantha smiled at her son, and gave a small kiss to his forehead. She placed the cell phone on the bedside table again, and headed for the door. She gave one last glance to her son, before disappearing quietly.

Ethan, once his mother was gone, sat down and reached for his cell phone. Checking his alerts, he saw he only had one missed call and a voicemail, from the same number of last night. Ethan took three deep breaths before clicking on it.

"_Ethan, now you're really scaring me. I just saw your dad and he told me you were sick. What happened, bro? I thought we were fighting evil twins today! Hey, turns out they come from that old camera. Grandma told me that when you develop the picture, out comes the evil side of you. Or something like that. And I think I might have an evil twin too, since I took a picture of myself with it. But just of my butt! Grandma told me we have to destroy all the negatives to make them disappear. Well, if you're sick, I don't know how I am going to do this on my own. Think Sarah may help me? Today is the shooting of the yearbooks photos so we might have to hurry. Gah, I forgot you're sick again. I'll visit you after school, alright? Hang in there, E!"_

After the voicemail was over, Ethan quickly typed a text message to Sarah, because she was the only one who could help Benny out. He explained everything quickly, and after five minutes, he received a positive reply. Good to know he could count on her.

After that, he turned off his cell phone, for real this time, and buried himself under the freshly changed covers. His body still ached, and he felt like sleeping all day, to forget about the world as whole.

So sleep he did.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I apologize for any misspelled/missing words. I don't own MBAV, all credit due to its creators.**

**Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
